This invention relates to a radiator for a centralized heating system.
It is known that the radiators of this type comprise a plurality of tubular elements which are connected one to the other and which are inserted in a hydraulic circuit in which a liquid flows. This liquid is heated by means of a boiler and is circulated naturally or in the greater part of the cases in a forced manner by means of a suitable circulation pump. This liquid warms the exterior by means of the lateral surface of the tubular elements. These elements are made separately one from the other and are fixed to each other by welding. The radiator is then painted or chromium plated due clearly to reasons of aesthetic point of view.
In every case, the fact that the elements which compose the radiator must be welded one to the other, causes definite limits to the possibility of making radiators of particular shape.
In actual practice, it would be desirable both from a functional and aesthetic point of view to make radiators in which the tubular elements are fixed one to the other without using weldings which are difficult to use and not aesthetic. However, this does not turn out to be simple or convenient so that manufacturers have for a long time put on the market radiators which substantially have the same shape apart from small constructive variations.
The object of the invention is to provide a radiator for central heating plant of the type described hereinabove but which is free of the drawbacks described and capable potentially of having any conformation.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing tubular elements which are fixed together by means of screw elements equipped with means for hydraulic sealing. These elements are capable of avoiding the discharge of the liquid which is introduced in the radiator. These sealing elements are placed corresponding to the areas in which the screw elements enter into or emerge from the tubular elements of the radiator and prevent the discharge or leakage of the liquid. In this manner it is possible to achieve types of radiators which would be impossible to obtain or would be very hard to achieve by means of a union one to the other of the tubular elements by means of welding.